PrincesasGuerrerasIntergalacticas
by Meiko-Fucanaga
Summary: Bellota esta deprimida al no ser especial y sus instintos la lleban a una aventura que le demstraran lo contrario(inspirado en el capitulo"no soy especial")
1. El comienzo

**-hola,solo queria deciles que este es el primer fic que escribo hacique por fabor no se enojen si queda del asco y no se procupen pronto mejorare...eso espero*susurro lo ultimo***

Comencemos...

En la habitacion de nuestras heroinas se encuentra Bellota reposada en el marco de la ventana

Bellota:(tal vez mis hermanas ya no me nesecitan,no nesecitan a alguien como yo en su equipo... alquien no especial)

Derrepente Bellota enpezo a sentir algo que la forzaba a irese pero ella lo inoro,sin darse cuenta ya habia salido de el cuarto y llendo para algun lugar

*montaje*

Primero Bellota paso por en medio de unas cuantas nueves luego por en medio de tres o cuatro edificios dejando a la gente que vivia en ellos muy inpresionada

Luego se vio que Bellota entrba a un bosque y que rompia mas que unos cuantos arboles,esquibando a un cocodrilo y casi ser morida por una srpiente y cascabel venenosas

*fin del montaje*

Bellota:*mira hacia los lados*donde estoy?

Era un pequeño campito al cual Bellota habia llegado en el medio se encontraba un lago y dos troncos a los costados en forma de parentecis medios cubiertos de enredaderas y flores

¿((chica))?:estas en una zona inabilitada para humanos

Bellota:*vuelve a mirar para los lados*qui-quien dijo eso?

¿?:yo!^^*aparece de la nada*soy Mayaru tu guardiana,mucho gusto*hace una reberencia*

Mayaru tenia aproccimada mente unos 18 años de edad tenia el pelo suelto y de color rubio claro y una mecha color lila,sus ojos erean de color carmeci,tenia puesto un vestido de color fucsia con una cinta lila en la cintura y una zapatillas negras

Bellota:guardiana?

Mayaru:si^^en otras palabras soy tu protectora

Bellota:pero por que?

Mayaru:bueno...veras...es que(como le digo)tu eres una princesa

Bellota:espera...si lo que dices es cierto mis hermanas tambien deben de ser princesas ¿verdad?

Mayaru:no...es que(ya me complico la cosa)tu fuiste elegida par ser una princesa

Bellota:en ese caso te as equivocado de chica

Mayaru:no claro que no,yo misma te e traido aki

Bellota:espera...que!

Mayaru: Que Pasa?

Bellota:que pasa preguntas?no as visto mi ropa

Bellota tenia toda su ropa rasgada con algo de sangre sIn mencionar que habia perdido un zapato en el camino

Mayaru:si mi error^^lo siento

Bellota:esta bien ¬¬

Mayaru:oh casi lo olvido*De la nada saca un celular*con esto te trasformras

Bellota: en que?

Mayaru: En Una guerrera

Bellota:*cara confundida*

Mayaru:bueno veras ademas de ser princesa se te fueron otorgados poderes nuevos

Bellota:bueno como te e dicho antes te as equivocado de chica,tal vez mis hermanas sean mejores princesas guerreras que yo,si Sienpre son mejores que yo

Mayaru:no digas eso nadie es mejor que nadie ademas,Bombon es demaciado mandonapara ser princesa y Burbuja demaciado miedosa para ser guerrera deseguro que le da un infarto si ve algunos de los mostros que veras tu

Bellota:oye!son de mis hermanas de las que estamos hablando...pero si tienes razon¬¬

Mayaru:bien aceptas?  
Bellota:aceptar que?

Mayaru:ser una Princesa Guerrera Intergalactica

Bellota:oh eso...espera dijiste intergalactica?...o bueno eso no imorta no acepto*da media vuelta*

Mayaru:entonces estas dispuesta a poner en peligro a todas esas dimenciones que nesecitan de tu ayuda

Bellota:*suspira*y cuantas dimenciones son?

Mayaru:yo creo que unas mil...entonces aceptas?

Bellota:ya que ¬¬

Mayaru:si^^ahora toma esto*le da el celular*

Bellota:y que quieres que haga con esto?

Mayaru:forma una equis y di "modo guerrero activado"

Bellota:*forma la equis*modo guerrero activado

Derrepente un estraneo poder verde claro cubre a Bellota;cambiando su ropa;enpezando por los pies,unas botas verdes Con Blanco fueron las que aparecieron,siguio por sus piernas restaurando su calsa blanca y apareciendo una falda verdea con dos rayas blancas al terminar,en la cintura un cinto blanco y a un costado el celular con una funda verde claro,en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo una musculosa verde y un chaleco blanco con toques verdes y en el pelo dos broches verdes

Mayaru: Te ves adorable ^^

Bellota:que umillante

Mayaru:continuemos*la agra del brazo y la lleba en frente del lago*

Bellota:y ahora que?

Mayaru: abre el portal

Bellota:y como quieres que haga eso?

Mayaru:sencillo posa tus manos en el agua y eleblas

Bellota:*posa sus manos en el agua y las eleba*eh?*el agua empezo a lebantarse en direccion a las manos de Bellota*y ahora que?

Mayaru:as movimientos circulares con tus manos

Bellota:*mueve sus manos en circulos*

Derrepente el agua enpezo a subir hasta los troncos y a congelarse ally despues de unos segundos esa fina capa de hielo se rompe y cae aciendo ver unas estrañas ondas

Mayaru:vamonos!^^*la agara del brazo*

Bellota:no espera!

Contnuara ...

 **-bueno eso a sido todo espero que les alla gustado pongan rewis-**

 ***tocan a la puerta***

 **-*me dirijo a la puerta y la abro*-**

 **¿((dos chicas))?:hola!  
-nooooooo!_**


	2. En el palacio

**-hola TT .TT deseguro que se preguntan quienes eran esas chicas¿ verdad?-**

 **¿((chica))?:quien no?**

 **-bueno era ni mas ni menos que ...Bellota-**

 **Bellota:hola lectores,oye por que estas triste?**

 **-por que estas aki -**

 **Bellota:bueno que esperabas?*mira hacia los lados*oye y donde esta..**

 **-*le tapo la boca*shhhh! ni una palabra hasta que aparesca en el fic-**

 **Bellota:mhdmfyem**

 **-que?*quito mi mano de su boca*-**

 **Bellota:bien,bien no dire nada pero¿ donde esta?**

 **-en mi cuarto jugando videojuegos-**

 **Bellota:videojuegos!voy con ella!*se va***

Continuemos...

Capitulo.2:En el palacio

Bellota:no espera!

Mayaru:esperar que?

Cuando Bellota mira ya se habian encontrado en el palacio

Bellota:llegamos? y vivas?!

Mayaru:claro que viva, creias que era una trampa?

Bellota:para serte sincera si

Mayaru:mala

Bellota:perdoname es que crei que era una tranpa de Him

Mayaru:dijiste Him?

Bellota:si,lo conoces?

Mayaru:es la razon de que estes aki,ven vamos al palacio te lo explico alla

Una vez en el palacio...

Bellota:y me explicaras?

Mayaru:bien pero antes,MIKARUUU!DONDE ESTAS!

En otro lugar...

¿((chica misma edad que Bellota))?:Mikaru quien te llama?

Mikaru tenia el pelo del mismo color que Mayaru pero con mechas color rojo,naranja,amarillo,azul,verde y violeta corto hasta los hombros,sus ojos eran de un rojo brillante y traia puesto un vestido verde agua claro con cintas multicolores en la cintura y las mismas sapatillas que Mayaru

Mikaru:es mi hermana ya devio de haber traido a su elegida

¿?:que esperas vamos

Con Mayaru y Bellota

Bellota:*tapandoce los oidos* MAYARU DEJA DE GRITAR!

Mikaru:*aparece*hermanita tu sienpre tan gritona

Mayaru:Aki estas!*la abraza*

Mikaru:*la abraza*

Bellota:ejem,ejem hola? nesesito explicaciones

¿?:hola tu debes de ser mi conpañera,deja que yo te explique

Bellota:conpañera?  
¿?:Mayaru,no te dijo?

Bellota:*niega con la cabeza*

¿?:*mira a Mayaru*

Mikaru:*mira a Mayaru*

Mayaru:jijiji me olvide

¿? y Mikaru:¬¬U

¿?:veras yo soy Jhode y somos conpañeras

Jhode tenia el cabello color violeta oscuro...si violeta corto como el d un varon, los ojos verdes agua oscuro, traia puesta unas botas blancas con una raya verde agua oscuro un short calsa de color de sus ojos una falda color blanco con dos rayas del color de sus ojos, el mismo cinturon que Bellota con su celular y funda una musculosa color verde agua oscuro y un chaleco verde agua claro

Jhode:aun no se el motivo de por que estamos aki pero si se que compartiremos las batallas

Bellota:bueno muucho gusto Jhode soy Bellota y tu*señala a Mayaru* me debes explicaciones

Mayaru:bien vamos a contarles por que estan aki

Mikaru:buscamos en todas las galaxias para encontralas...

Mayaru:..veran hace no mas de tres meses se dectectaron seberos prolemas en las otras dimenciones...

Mikaru:..nuestra dimencion es la principal y mas inportante por eso sabemos que pasa en las demas...

Mayaru:..sabemos que un ser oscuro a estado invadiendo esas pobres dimenciones...

Mikaru:..y ese ser oscuro es Him...

Mayaru:..buscamos en todos los libros de la bibloteca real para enocontrar uno antiguo...

Mikaru:..ese libro antiguo decia a hace siglos ecistian las guerreras que tambien eran princesas...

Mayaru:..ellas viajaban por las dimenciones que las nececitaban...

Mikaru:...buscamos en nuestros radares para ver quienes eran las indicadas para esta mision...

Mayaru:..y esas eran ustedes...

Mikaru:..con su fuerza y la que le otorga el transformarse seran inbencibles...

Mayaru:...y nos ayudaran a salvar a todos incluyendo su mundo...

las dos:aceptaran esta miscion?

las verdes:*se miran*por el bien de la humanidad...

Jhode:o algo haci

las verdes:aceptamos!

Continuara...

 **-y que os a parecido?-**

 **Bellota:ya terminaste?**

 **-si ya termine-**

 **Jhode:gracias a dios,tu habitacion es un horno**

 **-si lo se-**

 **Bellota:podemos dar el agradecimiento?**

 **-esta bien-**

 **las verdes:gracias a Laura249 por ser la primer lectora**

 **-y tener conpacion de mi-**

 **todas:adios!dejen rewis**


	3. Aprendiendo

**n las-hola lectores!y si se lo que diran"ya tan rapido nuevo capitulo" bueno veran eh tenido esta historia en mi mente durante barrios años y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de quitar mela de la mente antes de que se me haga un cortocircuito aprobechare-**

 **Bellota:que aburrimiento!*tendida en el suelo***

 **Jhode:que calor!*tendida en el suelo***

 **-¬¬U y esta es una de las razones por que quiero terminar el fic(si tienen dudas es para quitar melas de encima) -**

 **Bellota:oye no olvidas algo?**

 **-no,que?-**

 **Jhode:aclaraciones¬¬**

 **-ah si eso,bueno cosas que olvide poner en el otro fic y errores de otorgrafia:Mikaru tiene la misma edad que la parte que dice"Bellota mira un Mayaru" hay me equivoque va "Bellota mira a Mayaru" al igual que en el siguiente renglon,en la parte en que las hermanas guardianas hablan al mismo tiempo va"aceptan esta misión?" no "aceptan esta miscion" y si hay algun error mas perdonenme,tambien que esto((sinifica mis aclaraciones))**

Seguimos ...

Capiitulo.3: Aprendiendo

las verdes:aceptamos!

Hermanas Guardianas:geandioso!

Mikaru:hay qque comenzar los entrenamientos

Bellota:ahora?

Mayaru: si Ahora

las verdes:ya que

En el campo de entrenamiento del palacio...

Mikaru:bien,vamos a empezar con lo basico

Bellota:o sea?

Mayaru:o sea las cosas simples ^^

las verdes:¬¬U

Jhode:creo que lo que Bellota quiso decir es que ¿con que empezamos?

Mikaru:bien sencillo empezaran a controlar las esferas fantasmas

((esferas fantasmas:asen una esfera de energia de su color representativo y cuando se la lanzan al oponente desaparesera haciendo que el oponente no la vea y resiba un inpacto no tan doloroso pero efectivo))

Jhode:creo que esta de mas decir que no tenemos la remota idea de que es eso

Mikaru:se nos olvidaba Mayaru ve por el libro

Mayaru: * aciente y se va *

las verdes:libro?!ni loca leere un libro!

Mayaru:*vuelve*aki esta*muestra un libro de tamaño normal pero de unas 500 paginas*

las verdes:y mucho menos ese*señalan el libro*

Mikaru:tienen que hacerlo de esa manera sabran cual es el ataque,la energia nesesaria para hacerlo y cuanto daño hace

las verdes:me niego

Mayaru:vamos no querian salvar al mundo?

las verdes:si pero...*suspiran*esta bien

Mayaru: ^ _ ^

Mikaru:bien diviertance*sarcastica*

Mayaru:tengan*les da el libro o mas bien lo tira al suelo*

Hermanas:*se van*

verdes:*se sientan en el suelo y comienzan a leer*

Mientras tanto en el mas aya rojo...

¿((chico))?:señor Him,las hermanas ya han localizado a sus guerreras ¿quiere que envie a unos guerreros?

Him:no gracias,Ren,pero vamos a dejar que las guerreras entrenen

Ren:pe-pero por que señor?

((bueno este no es un personaje importante hacique no creo que nesecite caracteristica))

Him:por que si las destruyo ahora no seria muy divertido ¿o si?  
Ren:lo siento señor pero no logro conprender

Him:*suspira*lo que dijo es que se las mando a destruir ahora cuando sea la ahora de la luna roja((mis lunas rojas tienen muchos sinificados a lo largo del tiempo si lo vuelvo a poner en otro fic se los explicare de otro modo))no seria divertido entretenerme con las marionetas

Ren:comprendo señor,lo que usted diga

Volviendo con las guerreras...

Bellota:*leyendo?*ooye leiste esta parte?*señala un parrafo*

Jhode:*durmiendo*

Bellota :oye!despierta!*la sacude*

Jhode:*despierta*no estaba durmiendo!

Bellota:como sea dime que...

Jhode:si ya lo lei todo*sin inportancia*

Bellota:todo!?

Jhode:no,no todo solo estas dos paginas

Bellota:tan rapido?

Jhode:si,veras tengo super velocidad tanto como al correr,volar,leer y hacer cualquier tipo de cosa

Bellota:valla

Jhode:si lo se ^^

Bellota:eh?no mira*le muestra unas letras de color rojo*

Jhode:y esto?te querias saltiar las paginas?

Bellota:que no lo que paso fue...

~ Flash Back ~

Jhode:si,veras tengo super velocidad tanto como al correr,volar,leer y hacer cualquier tipo de cosa

*sopla el viento*

*las paginas del libro se empiezan a mover*

*llegan a la parte de las letras rojas*

*empiezan a brillar*

Bellota:valla

~Fin del Flash Back~

Jhode:*comienza a leer*la luna roja guerra de mundos...

Bellota:...sangre de aliados...

Jhode:..provocada o liderada...

Bellota:..por aquellos con deseo de poder...

Jhode:..por aquellos con deso de lo valioso...

Bellota:...del deseo de encontrar...

Jhode:..el cristal rojo...

Bellota:...probeniente de la oscuridad...

Jhode:..de la sangre...

Bellota:..y de la inmortabilidad...

Jhode:..que probocara...

las dos:LA EXTINCIÓN DE LA HUMANIDAD?!

Bellota:*lee un mini parrafo*o algo haci?

Continuara...

 **-y que les ha parecido?-**

 **Bellota:devo de adimitir que el final fue bueno**

 **Jhode:dramatico pero bueno**

 **-no a ustedes!a los lectores-**

 **Jhode:pero te dimos nuestras opiniones**

 **-no me importa su opinion!,*mas calmada*no importa lectores disculpenlas y pongan...*interunpida por las verdes*  
Verdes:REWIS!**

 **-oigan eso lo digo yo!*enojada*-**

 **verdes:*salen coriendo***

 **-vuelvan aki-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Hola!si lo se mis faltas de otografia enpeoran y si se lo preguntan Mikaru misma edad que Mayaru y tranquilos las verdes no nos molestaran*miro hacia un lado y estaban las dos atadas y amordazadas-  
**

 **verdes:mhikjspjnjs**

Comenzemos...

Verdes:LA EXTINCION DE LA HUMANIDAD!

Bellota:*lee un mini parrafo*o algo haci?

Jhode:no puedo creerlo

Bellota:ni yo

Jhode:dice algo mas?

Bellota:*da vuelta la pagina*no

Mikaru:*gritando desde la otra habitacion*ESTAN LEYENDO!?

Verdes:SI!*mintiendo*

Jhode:mejor seguimos leyendo*susurrando*

Bellota:*aciente*

~1 hora despues~

Mayaru:*entra con Mikaru y vena las Verdes tendidas en el suelo*

Mayaru:oigan!se supone que tienen que estar leyendo!

Verdes:ya lo hicimos

Mikaru:todo?

Verdes:todo

Mayaru:como hicieron?

Verdes:bueno...

~Flash Back~

Bellota:esto es inutil

Jhode:mira*señala un parrafo*

Bellota:*lee ese parafo*es lo que nesecita vamos

Jhode:bien lista?

Bellota:lista

Derrepnte de las manos de cada una,salio una inmensa luz que pasaron a su frente

de hay,las letras del libro empezaron a flotar en el aire y entrar a las mentes de las dos una vez finalizado amas caen de espalda al suelo

~Fin del Flash Back~

Bellota:doloroso pero efectivo

Mikaru:con que de esa manera terminaron el libro

Jhode:sin mencionar que antes de eso probamos uno que nos hizo tener telepatia

Mayaru:imprecionante

Mikaru:y yo que crei que serian tan flojas que dirian algo como"se comio el libro" y señalarian a un pobre dragon

Verdes:TIENEN DRAGONES?!

Mayaru:si de mascotas

Verdes:este dia no podria ponerse aun mas extraño

Mikaru:hablando de dia,este se fue volando

Mayaru:si sera mejor que regresen a sus casas y mañana vuelven para entrenar

Verdes:por fin!

Ambas se des-tranformaron y se dirijieron al portal cada quien se fue por su lado

~en la casa Utonio~

Bellota:*entra por la ventana y ve a sus hermanas y profesor muy enojados*

:Bellota¿donde estabas?!

Bonbom:esta vamos muy preocupados por vos

Burbuja:que paso?

Bellota:bueno yo...

~Recuerdos de Bellota~

Mayaru:recuerda no decirle a nadie de tus nuevas habilidades o estarian en peligro

~Fin de sus Recuerdos~

Bellota:lo siento no les puedo decir*triste*

:Bellota!SI NO NOS DICES ESTARAS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS!

Bellota:lo siento pero es por su bien*se va*

Bellota se habia vuelto mas rapida que antes y de ese modo logro perder a sus hermanas de vista

~en la casa Rosher((apellido de Jhode))~

Jhode:*entra por la ventana*

¿((chica))?:Jhode donde has estado?

Jhode:Brishitt,Shantall yo estaba en...

Brishitt es la mayor de las tres y la lider del equipo tiene el pelo suelto color marron claro y una bicha en el pelo color rosa fuerte sus ojos son del mismo color((este equipo lleva ropa distinta))un top con mangas de color rosa fuerte con toques blancos una falda blanca con una raya del color de sus ojos y unas zapatillas negras

Shantall es la menor y la adorable tiene el pelo suelto hacia un lado color naranja amarillento los ojos azul vidrio un top azul con blanco una falda blanca con una raya del color de sus ojos y unas zapatillas negras

Jhode traia puesto su ropa habitual o sea una remera verde agua oscuro con toques blancos que le dejaba ver la mitad del ombligo una falda blanca con una raya del color de sus ojos un short calsa de color blanco con una raya verde agua oscuro y unas zapatillas negras

~recuerdos de Jhode~

Mikaru:bueno mientras esperamos a que venga mi hermana te dire algo que quiero que recuerdes no le digas a nadie de tus nuevas habilidades a nadie o estaran en peligro

~fin de los recuerdos~

Jhode:en ningun lado

Shantall:dinos somos tus hermanas¿no?

Jhode:si pero no se los puedo decir los siento*se va*

obiamente que enseguida que salio se perdio de vista des pues de todo se habia vuelto mas rapida que antes

~en el palacio~

Mayaru:que paso?

Mikaru:esta todo bien?

Verdes:...

Continuara...

 **-bueno espero que les aya gustado-**

 **Verdes:mhosjddke**

 **-dejen rewis ADIOS! xD-**


	5. Nos quedaremos

**-hola de nuevo lectores!-**

 **Verdes:*escapando se de la cuerda*por fin libertad!**

 **-hay no-**

 **Jhode:corre!*sale corriendo***

 **Bellota:te sigo*sale corriendo***

 **-vuelvan aki*corro detras de ellas*-**

Comencemos...

capitulo.5:nos quedaremos

verdes:...

Mikaru:contesten!

Las verdes les explican a sus guardianas lo sucedido

Mayaru:oh!cuanto lo siento*las abraza*

Mikaru:no se procupen

verdes:COMO QUIERES QUE NO NOS PREOCUPEMOS Si NOS TUVIMOS QUE IR DE NUESTRAS PROPIAS CASAS!

Mayaru:l-lo qu-que e-ella in-intento de-decir e-es que t-tenemos un-una ma-maquina borra me-memorias y-y cu-cuando to-todo a-acabe la us-usaremos e-en s-sus fam-familias*nerviosa*

Mikaru:si era lo que intente decir!

verdes:enserio?!

Hermanas:si!

~se dirijen a el laboratorio~

Mayaru:aki es ^^

Lo unico all habia i era un libreo

Jhode: esto deve ser una broma

Mikaru:tu crees?*agarra un libro y lo inclina hacia atras*

El libreo se deslia hacia un lado deando ver una puerta blanca

Mayaru:*abre la puerta*

verdes:guau *.*

En el laboratorio de el plació habia un plasma de unas 100 pulgadas un cillon una nebera con comida automatica((ya saben esa comida que aparecen apretando un boton)),revistas y del otro lado armas super abansadas,armaduras ecxetera,y extrañas cosas sientificas como:en una mesa super larga habian extraños tipos de pistolas

Mayaru:tengo una idea^^ustedes se quedaran aki ^^despuess de todo es su castillo o no?

Bellota:esta bien viviremos aki hasta que las cosas se resuelban

Mikaru:bien vamos a mostrarles sus habitaciones

Verdes:preferimos dormir juntas

Mayaru:hay que tierno*las abraza*

Verdes:NO-NOS AFICCIAS!*quedando violetas*

Mikaru:*intenta liberalas*ya Mayaru dejalas*las libera*

Mayaru:es que son tan tiernas

Mikaru:vamos a su habitacion

~en su habitacion~

En la habitación verde habia dos camas,dos roperos con ropa de princesa((curci)),una pelota((?)),un plasma,vidiojuegos((guerra,matanza,luchadores,fudbol)),dos laptos con sus representativos colores,arriba de las camas un MP3(con sus colores representativos))con audiculares y mas de 500 canciones y al lado un pequeño libro marron claro con una seradura de una gema de esmeralada/cristal verde agua

Mayaru:les gusta su habitacion temporal?

Verdes:si!* .*

Bellota:que es eso?*señala el libro marron arriba de su cama*

Mikaru:sus diarios

Verdes:diarios?!

Mayaru:si toda princesa se desquita,enamora,iluciona y altera en un diario

Jhode:no nesecitamos diarios

Bellota:concuerdo

Mikaru:esta bien*se dirije a sus camas,agarra los diarios y los pone arriba de los roperos de cada una*pero si los nesecitan aki estan

Mayaru:cuando terminen de instalarse nos vemos en el comedor

Verdes:si

Hermanas:*se van*

Bellota:*se dirije al ropero*oye,Jhode mira toda esta ropa

Jhode:bueno suerte que trajimos nuestra propia ropa

Las Verdes quitan aquella ropa curci de princesa y se la dan a una de las mucamas,luego colocan la suya o sea:pantalones,remeras,shorts,camisas,chanpiones,remeras manga corta,musculosas y unas que otras cosas de invierno

Bellota:bueno vamos

~en el comedor~

Habia una mesa muy larga y ally se encontavan las hermanas y un mallordomo

Bellota:hola

Jhode:que tal?

Mayaru:Bellota,Jhode el es la persona que nos cuido,su nombre es Leonardo

verdes:es su padre?

Leonardo:no señoritas nunca podria renplasar a su padre

Verdes:llamenos por nuestros nombres

Mikaru:la telepatia si funciona

Leonardo:deacuerdo señorita Bellota,señorita Jhode sus acientos*estiende sus acientos((ya saben como en las peliculas))*

Mayaru:horita de comer ^^

Derrepente muchos cocineros llegan con vandejas de comida,las colocan en la mesa y habia en una gelatina en otra sopa de...hongos? y en el medio un pago con ensalada de papa

Bellota:(Jhode mira cuantos tenedores)

Al lado del plato de cada una/o habia como unos 5 tenedores de distintos tamaños,en el otro lado unas 4 cucharas dedistintos tamaños y arriba un cuchillo

Jhode:(son demaciados¿ para que tantos?)

Bellota:(ni idea)

Mikaru:ya pueden enpezar a comer

Jhode:si pero¿ como?

todos-Bellota y Jhode: 0 . 0?

Leonardo:creo que ya comprendi con el tenedor mediano y el unico cuchillo alli cortas el trozo de pago

Verdes:*hacen lo que les dice*

Hermanas:*lo miran*

Leonardo:que?olvidan que ustedes tuvieron el mismo prolema

Hermanas:cierto

Despues de comer...

en la habitacion verde

Las verdes traian puesto su pijama y estaban listas para dormir

Bellota:buenas noches profesor,buenas noches hermanas*susurrando*

Jhode::buenas noches hermanas,buenas noches profesor*susurrando*

Bellota:(buenas noches jhode)

Jhode:(buenas noches Bellota)

Verdes*se duermen*

Continuara...

 **-bueno eso fue todo-**

 **Verdes:Y NUESTRO FUNERAL!*colgando arriba de un tanque de tigurones***

 **-no ezajeren ¬¬U-**

 **Verdes:no ecxajeramos!**

 **-bueno dejen rewis o las mato*señalo a las verde***

 **Verdes:DEJEN REWIS PORA FOR LO SUPLICAMOS TT:TT *nerviosas***

 **-adios-**

 **Verdes:resen por nosotras!**

 **-xD soy mala-**

 **Verdes:Y MUCHO!DEMONIO!**

 **-grasias-**


	6. Un dia duro

**-hola lectores! lamento el retraso,creo que desborde mi imaginación-  
**

 **Bellota:emm...Meiko?**

 **-que quieren?¬¬-**

 **Jhode:sigues enojada con nosotras?**

 **-nop-**

 **Verdes:y entonces por que!?**

 **-bueno...**

Seguimos ...

Bellota:nunca creí que ser princesa fuera tan agotador

Jhode: yo tampoco

Mikaru:bueno bueno tranquilas ahora continuemos

Verdes:como?!

Bellota:no podemos continuar ya es de noche

Jhode:emm Bellota

Bellota:*se da la vuelta en dirección a Jhode*

Jhode:*señala la ventana al lado de ella*sigue siendo de día

Bellota:que tortura

Jhode:concuerdo

~Varias Horas Antes~

Verdes:*durmiendo*

Hermanas:*entran sigilosa mente a la habitación verde*

Mayaru: DESPIERTEN DORMILONAS! ^^

Verdes:*despiertan asustadas y resaltadas(( en otras palabras caen al suelo))*

Bellota:*se fija en el reloj arriba de la mesita de luz((de ella,claro))*pero que!por que nos despiertan a las 8:00 am!

Jhode:se volvieron locas!

Mayaru:valla*sorprendida* recuerda me nunca mas despertarlas temprano

Mikaru:bueno,pues por que tienen que atender deberes reales

Jhode:y por que no los atienden el rey y la reina!?

Mikaru:por que...*triste*ellos...ellos...murieron

Verdes*agachan la cabeza*lo lamentamos

Mikaru:pero ellos murieron por causas importantes

Mayaru:para...para protegernos*triste y con lagrimas en los ojos*

Mikaru:pero ya!tienen que atender sus deberes reales ahora!*enojada pero triste((perdonen me con lo triste no ando))*

Verdes:ya que¬¬

~montaje~

Primero salieron de la habitación para luego ver a las Verdes volver a entrar y cada quien agarrar ropa de su respectivo armario luego cada quien entra a su baño((si un baño para cada una))después de unos segundos las dos salen de sus baños

Bellota traía puesto un short blanco con una remera manga corta verde unos championes negros con blancos y unas muñequeras verdes con blanco

Jhode traía puesto un short militar con una remera manga corta blanca con toques verdes agua unos chanpiones negros y unas muñequeras verde agua

Luego de que salieran del baño se vio a sus guardianas agarrando las del brazo a su respectiva elegida sacando las con brusquedad de la habitación

Se dirigieron al comedor real y de la nada Mayaru saca un libro y lo abre,las verdes salieron corriendo de la escena o al menos eso intentaron por que antes de poder salir de ay Mikaru agarro a cada una con sus brazos,a Bellota con su brazo derecho ya que se encontraba de ese mismo lado de Mikaru y a Jhode con su brazo izquierdo ya que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de esta

Luego las verdes suspiran en señal de a ver perdido la batalla se acercan al libro y comienzan a leerlo

Después de un rato se las pudo ver ejecutando lo que el libro decía

O sea con que tenedor se debe de comer cada comida((=.=))

Un largo y por largo me refiero a largo largo rato después se vio a las verdes recostadas en la mesa((obvia mente durmiendo)) y a Mayaru soplando un silbato haciendo que estas se despertaran y vieran a las dos guardianas volviendo a mostrar el libro y estas tirando la cabeza hacia adelante

Después de la nada apareció un ropero que al verlo las guardianas enloquecieron y abrieron las puertas de ese asombroso ropero((?))y cuando las verdes vieron lo que había adentro intentaron huir pero para su mala suerte Mikaru las volvió a agarrar para luego tirarlas al ropero donde estas salieron con unos trajes de princesas puestos y al verse empezaron a gritar y señalarse puesto que se veían demasiado chistosas

Claro que para sus guardianas no les pareció divertido y les salio una burbuja de la cien((tipo anime))

Después de unos minutos de gritos las guardianas se llevo a su respectiva elegida luego de caminar por un rato se las vio en el campo de entrenamientos de el palacio,Mayaru vuelve a sacar el libro y les muestra una fotografía de una chica parada en un pie sobre un tronco y con su otra pierna hacia atrás,libros en su cabeza((unos 15)) y en sus manos una maceta

Luego las verdes comenzaron con lo del tronco sin libros ni macetas y como era de esperarse terminaron en el suelo mas de una vez,des pues de unos minutos o mejor horas las verdes dominaron la primera parte,luego en sus cabezas se les coloco un libro a cada una,de nuevo cada quien termino en el suelo aunque después de unos minutos lograron la segunda parte,se le fue colocado a cada una una maceta en cada mano ((lamentable mente para las guardianas la macetas tenían tierra ))claro que eso era mucho para ellas y las macetas terminaron en el piso y al caer la tierra que contenía termino en la cara,pelo y ropa de las guardianas

~fin del montaje~

~en el tiempo actual~

Bellota:esperen solo hemos echo cosas como postura,modales y que clase de ropa se debe de usar

Jhode:cierto! esos no son deberes reales

Mikaru:no,pero mejoraron mucho con todas esas cosas

Mayaru:después de todo es necesario que aprendan esas cosas

Verdes:EN QUE MUNDO!

Mikaru:bueno no importa mañana empezaran sus entrenamientos

Mayaru:vallan a cambiarse para comer

Verdes:esta bien...pero no nos aran usar vestido!

Mayaru:nop eso sera para cuando venga personas importante

Verdes:Bien!

~en la habitación verde~

Bellota:*se tira a su cama boca arriba *no averiguamos nada sobre la luna roja

Jhode:*recostada en su cama boca abajo*mhg mhg mhg

Bellota:que?

Jhode:*da vuelta su cabeza mirando hacia Bellota*dije nada de nada

Continuara...

 **Verdes:ah y con que por eso estas enojada**

 **-si pero eso no importa ahora,bueno lectores que les a parecido este cap espero a ver mejorado con las faltas-**

 **Verdes: no olvidas algo?**

 **-ah! si respecto a lo que paso en el anterior cap...yo...-**

 **Bellota:bueno no era ella**

 **Jhode:si, si no un clon**

 **Verdes:y por eso la demora**

 **-si,es que estuvimos luchando contra esa cosa y la verdad fue mas difícil de lo que pensé a un con mi ninjutsu-**

 **Bellota:hablando de eso nunca nos dijiste que eras una...emmm...como se decía?**

 **-Kunoichi-**

 **Bellota:si nunca nos dijiste que eras una kunoichi**

 **-jamás preguntaron,como sea rewis-**

 **Todas:nos vemos en el siguiente cap! adios!**


	7. Mi yo chibi

**-*hablando por celular*entonces ese es tu plan eh?espero que te sirva ^^**

 **~con las verdes~**

 **Bellota:cuanto tiempo llevá hablando con Ling?**

 **Jhode:desde ayer ¬¬ aunque ve el lado bueno  
**

 **Bellota:cual?**

 **Jhode:escribiremos este cap ^^**

 **Bellota:cierto ^^**

Sigamos...

Jhode:*da vuelta su cabeza en dirección a Bellota*dije nada de nada

Bellota:y ahora que?peguntar a nuestras guardianas sobre la luna roja?no creo que sea una opción,recuerdas que cuando les preguntamos lo negaron todo?

Jhode:si lo recuerdo,supongo que tendremos que ir a la cosa esa llamada biblioteca

Bellota:supongo que no hay otra opción,vamos a comer y luego a la biblioteca

Jhode:pero antes a cambiarnos,no quiero que Mayaru se convierta en una bomba viente ^^

Bellota:si tenes razón

~se cambiaron de ropa y se dirigieron al comedor~

~una vez hay~

Mayaru:miren lo que tengo*les muestra una varita?*

Bellota:una vara?¬¬

Mikaru:no cualquier vara

Mayaru:una ...varita mágica!^^

Verdes:?

Mayaru:la encontramos en el sótano pero...*es interrumpida*

Verdes:tenemos sótano?!

Mayaru;si ¬¬ y como iba diciendo... la encontramos en el sótano pero no sabemos que hace

Jhode:probaste diciendo alguna palabra?

Mayaru:no, a ver probemos con... chibi cazam*en tono burlón*

Y de la nada un rayo sale de la varita haciendo que golpeo un vidrio y que al tacto se rompió luego el rayo casi golpea a una de las cocineras pero esta evita el golpe poniendo la charola que traía en las manos sobre su cara haciendo que el rayo les rebote a las verdes((verdes:pobres de nosotras))

Una densa capa de humo las cubrió por unos segundos hasta que se las logro ver en la forma mas horrible y fea que se exista...en chibis

Mayau:\\*^*/ huuuuuyyyyyy se ven adorables

Verdes:maten me ¬¬

Mikaru:bueno ahora sabemos lo que hace

Jhode:si y para saberlo nos castigaron a nosotras

Verdes:ARREGLEN LO!*pequeña pausa*AHORA!

Mayaru:n-nos to-tomara un po-poco de tiempo*nerviosa*

Mikaru:ya que no tenemos idea de como arreglarlo *sin importancia*

Verdes:COMO?!*caen de espaldas((Bellota:tipo anime))

Mayaru:rapído ! busquemos la solución antes de que despierten!

Mikaru:busquemos en el sótano hay debe de estar la espuesta

Hermanas:*bajan al sótano*

Verdes: X.X

~2 horas después~

Verdes:*despertando**se miran*CARAJO! ERES CHIBI!*se señalan mutua mente*

Jhode:genial!*sarcasmo*no fue un jodido sueño!

Mayaru:*aparece de la nada*hola!por fin despiertan!

Verdes:TU!,TU NOS METISTE EN CHIBI PROLEMA!

Mayaru:bueno yo que iba a saber que chibi cazam iba a funcionar

Mikaru:*aparece de la nada con un libro en sus manos*este libro dice que para revertir el hechizo hay que decir las palabras correctas

todas~Mikaru:CUAL ES!

Mikaru:no dice

Jhode:gracias Mayaru tu nos metiste en esta jodida vida chibi*enojada con sarcasmo*

Mikaru:hablando de eso ¿por que chibi?

Mayaru:es que empece a pensar en la cosa mas linda y adorable y que mejor que el chibi ^^

Bellota:que esperan!inventen palabras!

Mayaru:para que?

Verdes:PARA QUE VOLVAMOS A LA NORMALIDAD!

Mayaru:oh!si eemm alacazam chibi

Mikaru:chibi-nee

Bellota:y la varita? ¬¬

Mayaru:la deje e el sótano

Jhoode:voy por ella ¬¬

~en el sótano~

Jhode:a ver*buscando la varita*donde estará esa jodida varita que me metió en la estupida vida chibi*busca detrás de una caja*donde estará? debo de dejar de hablar sola como los locos ¬¬*encuentra la varita arriba de una caja al lado de un sueter marrón*oh hay estas*el sueter se empieza a mover?*WTF

El supuesto sueter era en ralidad una rata

Jhode:JODIDA RATA MUTANTE!DEJAME!((J:que suerte la mía =.=U))

La rata estaba persiguiendo a Jhode y como estaba en modo chibi-Jhode por haci decirlo no podía volar tan alto,es mas estaba a solo unos centimetros del suelo y no podía hacer desaparecer a la rata ya que sus rayos de poder solo le hacían cosquillas

Jhode:*ve la varita *la varita*la agarra y se va pero la rata la sigue persiguiendo*

~con las demás~

Mikaru:espero que no se tope con una rata

Bellota:una rata?ella y yo no le tenemos miedo a una rata*con aire de superior*

Mayaru:si,si la rata es el doble de grande que tu*señala a Jhode y la rata*

Jhode:*corre al lado de estas*RATA ESTUPIDA!DEJAME DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

Mikaru:creo que la rata piensa que eres comida

Jhode:AH!ENCERIO?!NO ME DIGAS!*sarcasmo*

Mayaru:necesitas ayuda?

Jhode:NAA!*escapando de la rata*pueden sentarse a mirar como UNA RATA MUTANTE ME COME VIVA!((J:que humillante))

Bellota: a vamos no exageres

Jhode:que no exagere?!como me gustaría que la rata te viera a ti tan bien*aun escapando*

Recién hay la rata se percata de con quien se estaba hablando su "desayuno" haci que le dirige la mirada a Bellota y la ve como un pago reyeno((B:ni que estuviera gorda)) y se lame los labios((Verdes:asquerosos por cierto)) y se dirige a su presa,a la que cree poder atrapar esta vez podrá atrapar

Bellota:CARAJO AHORA ME PERSIGUE A MI!*hullendo*

Jhode:Y A MI!*sale corriendo*

Verdes*AYUDA!supuestas guardianas ¬¬

Hermanas:ya vamos ya vamos ¬¬

Mayaru:Jhode pasa me la varita

Jhode:*se la pasa*

Mayaru:*la agarra*Polvo de rata orejas de serpiente adiós intruso*derrepente sale un rayo de la varita que hace que la rata deaparesaca *valla no creí que funcionara

Verdes:*respiración agitda*que vida chibi*se duermen*

Mayaru:chibi desaparición *las verdes chibis desaparecen y vuelven a la normalidad*

Mikaru:que día ¿no?

Mayaru:*aciente*

Continuara...

 **Bellota:repetime por que escribimos esto?**

 **Jhode:por que si no Meiko nos mata**

 **Bellota:pero fue humillante**

 **Jhode:y mas a mi**

 **Bellota:necesitare terapia TT^TT**

 **Jhode:bueno al menos es mejor que su idea anterior**

 **Bellota:en la que Mayaru trae por accidente a Butch y Juno ?**

 **Jhode:sip y luego los 6 jugamos verdad o reto y nos toca besarnos con nuestras contrapartes**

 **\- *aparezco de la nada*esa idea sigue en pie,solo no estoy segura si hacerla o no pero lectores ¿ustedes que piensan ?dejenmelo en los rewis -**

 **Verdes:nuestro funeral parte 2 por parte de la verdadera Miko TT^TT**

 **-sayonara-**


	8. Antes de la Misión

**-hola lectores debido a que no tengo muchos rewis de si quieren o no un cap en el que aparescan Butch y Juno no lo hare-**

 **Verdes:oh!gracias a dios**

 **-todavía*la cara de las verdes cambia*pero bueno les prometo que lo pondré-**

 **Verdes:no hagas promesas que no cumpliras ¬¬**

 **-la cumpliré,bueno gracias Mikio por darme una mano en mi decisión,bueno los dejo con su lectura-  
**

Continuemos...

Después de que las verdes tuvieran su siesta chibi((Verdes:que la tienes con el chibi!.Meiko:perdón culpen a Ling))ya se había echo de noche o sea sin preguntas sobre la luna roja

~en la habitación chibi...verdes!((Verdes:¬¬))~

Bellota:(otro día sin respuestas)

Jhode:(no te preocupes mañana les preguntaremos)

Bellota:(pero siempre surge algo)

Jhode:(si,estoy empzando a creer que ellas saben mas de lo que aparentan )

Bellota:(si pienso igual)

~barias horas después,ya se encontraban dormidas~

~ya de mañana,en el comedor~

Mayaru:tenemos buenas noticias ^^

Bellota:y cuales son?

Mikaru:tendrán una misión

Verdes:COMO?!*enojadas*

Mayaru:por que el enojo creí que la noticia las pondría felices

Jhode:estamos felices es solo que...

Bellota:no tenemos ni la remota idea de como usar nuestros poderes

Mayaru:usemos esto*les muestra una pistola*

Verdes:y eso?

Mikaru:con eso podrán averiguar como usar todos sus poderes sin necesidad de entrenar

Verdes:Y POR QUE NO NOS DIJIERON ANTES?!

Mayaru:se nos olvido

Verdes:¬¬U

Mikaru:bueno,Mayaru disparales,quieres?

Mayaru:oh si*apunta a las verdes*tranquilas solo dolerá un poco

Verdes:(traducción solo dolerá mucho)¬¬

Mayaru:*les dispara*

Los ojos de las verdes se tornan completa mente de su color respectivo haciendo así que puedan descubrir como controlar cada ataque y aprendan las maniobras del Karate,Kung fu,Judo y Jiu jitsu

Mikaru:siguen vivas?

Mayaru:que pregunta la tuya, obvio que siguen vivas,no es como si el rayo las fuera a matar*la cara de Mikaru cambia a una de"tal vez si"*o si?*con miedo a la respuesta*

Verdes:seguimos vivas?es un milagro!

Hermanas:*suspiran aliviadas*

Jhode:y cual es la misión?

Mayaru:oh si! la misión

Mikaru:tienen que ir a una dimensión vampilobo y evitar que un mono loco y vampiro quiera destruir su dimensión

Verdes:como que vampilobo?

Mayaru:quiere decir que hay vampiros y lobos en esa dimensión

Verdes:genial!

Mayaru:transformence y vallamos al portal

Verdes:*se transforman*

~en el portal~

Mayaru:bueno como irán a una dimensión distinta,hemos programado el portal para que valla a la dimensión

Bellota:se puede hacer eso?

Mayaru:sip,ahora vallan

Portal?:*listo para viajar*

Verdes:*entran al portal*

Hermanas:suerte!

Mayaru:creo que olvidamos decirles algo

Mikaru:0.0 creo que ya me acorde

Mayaru:a si y? que es?

~en la dimensión vampiobo~

La dimensión vampilobo era una copia de saltadilla solo que con mas negro...bueno distintos tonos de negro y era de noche((Meiko:era de noche aunque debería ser de día))

Bellota:no logro distinguir nada

Jhode:la verdad no se ve absoluta mente nada

Continuara...

 **-Bueno eso fue todo-**

 **Bellota:ya!? tan pronto?**

 **-si lo se fue corto pero no tenia tantas ganas de escribir =.=-**

 **Jhode:que floja**

 **-saben escribir una historia es difícil-**

 **Verdes:como digas,floja ¬¬**

 **-como sea,tengo mi venganza planeada *mirada malévola***

 **Verdes:*glup((tragan saliva))***

 **-sayonara ^^-**


	9. Misión Vampilobo

**-Pues hola lectores,hoy no tengo muchas ganas de escribir pero are mi mayor esfuerzo-**

 **Bellota:mas te vale**

 **Jhode:o si no traeremos a Sasuke**

 **-okey,okey lo are lo mas largo posible-**

 **Verdes:*cara victoriosa***

Sigamos...

Jhode:la verdad no se ve absoluta mente nada

Bellota:usemos visión nocturna

Jhode:*asiente*

Las dos cierran sus ojos y cuando los abren tenían un color distinto,sus ojos eran completamente de color rojo

Bellota:mucho mejor

Jhode:ahora si se distinguen las cosas

¿((chico))?:y ustedes que?

Verdes:*se dan media vuelta*

Jhode:*aguantando la risa*

Bellota:debe ser una broma=.=

¿?:de que hablan?

El chico ahora visto por las verdes era una copia de Butch solo que con la piel violeta oscuro((Meiko:mas oscuro que el pelo de Jhode)),ojos completa mente rojos,el color de la ropa a la inversa y un pantalón gris con los chapiones de igual color que el de Butch

Jhode:*aguantando la risa*como...como te llamas?

¿?:Butcher

Jhode:ahora si que no doy mas*comienza a reír a carcajadas*

Bellota:¬¬

Butcher:y ustedes?

Verdes:*suenas su celulares,los miran sorprendidas,atienden y aparece un olograma de su respectiva guardiana*

Mayaru:*desde la otra linea*primero olvidamos decirles que en esa dimensión hay copias de ustedes

Jhode:*aguantando la risa*

Bellota:si ya nos dimos cuenta ¬¬

Mikaru:*desde la otra linea*y que no pueden decir sus verdaderos nombres

Bellota:por que?

Mayaru:puede ser peligroso así que inventen que tu Bellota eres Buttercup

Mikaru:y tu Jhode eres Jhodere

Verdes:mejores nombres no se les pudo ocurrir ¿verdad? ¬¬

Hermanas:solo hagan lo!*enojadas y cuelgan*

Verdes:*suspiran*

Butcher no sorprendente mente no había escuchado nada sobre los falsos nombres

Butcher:me van a decir si o no?

Bellota:a si yo soy Bttercup*de mala gana*

Jhode:y yo Jhodere*de mala gana*

Butcher:se nota que no les gusta sus nombres,les parece si las llamo Butter*señala a Bellota*y Jho *señala a Jhode*?

Verdes:mucho mejor que Buttercup/Jhodere es

Butcher:y que hacen aki?

Verdes:esto...bueno...nosotras tenemos que evitar que un mono loco destruya este lugar*sin respirar*

Butsher:bueno las ayudare^^ sera divertido vengarme de Vampo mo mo

Jhode:y por curiosidad tu que eres vampiro o lobo?

Butcher:ambos,soy vampilobo

Bellota:pero creí que había vampiros y lobos por separado

Butcher:no si eres el príncipe

Bellota:eres el príncipe? 0.0

Jhode:*aguantando la risa*

Butcher:si

Bellota:que crueldad =.=

Butcher:y ustedes que son?

Jhode:que?

Butcher:si son vampiras o lobas

Verdes:ninguno somos humanas

Butcher:huy eso no es bueno

Bellota:por que?

Butcher:bueno...*señala a varios vampiros/as y lobos/as detrás de ellas*

Verdes:lo que nos faltaba,vampiros y lobos con sed de sangre y carne

Butcher:vamos!

~se van y en cuestión de segundos los perdieron de vista~

Jhode:por que nos ayudas?

Butcher:bueno soy príncipe y debo de ayudar a todos

Bellota:pero no tienes sed de sangre

Butcher:nop,a diferencia de ellos yo ya comí,el cargamento de su comida no tarda en llegar así que podrán ir por las calles sin que intenten chuparles la sangre

Bellota:que alivio

Jhode:pero no perdamos tiempo vamos por Vampo mo mo

Butcher y Bellota::de acuerdo!

Butcher:la guarida de Vampo esta por aki

~se dirigen a un callejón~

Bellota:y la guarida?

Butcher:si lo mismo pensé cuando vine la primera vez pero...*se dirige a una caja, la saca y se vio un botón lo aprieta y la pared del callejón se abre*

Verdes:guau!*.*

Butcher:si no?vamos*entra*

Verdes:*entran*

Cuando entran enseguida se escondieron ya que se escucho los pasos de alguien muy serca de donde se encontraban,obvia mente era vampo quien se encontraba serca de ellos

vampo:esos niños como pudieron traicionar a mi Vampo mo mo el mas inteligente del mundo y dejar me a mi solo para ser ricos;famosos,principes y para estar con esas tontas malcriadas

Butcher:como llamo a mi novia? *muerte subita en...*

Bellota:malcriada?*3...*

Jhode:tontas?*2...*

vampo:sin mencionar que todavía no entiendo como Butcher prefirio a esa marimacha de Bellarie

verdes:marimacha*1!*

Butcher:hasta aki!*se dirige a vampo y lo golpea sin parar*

Verdes:*mirando la ecena*

Bellota:y si nos unimos?

Jhode:adelante!

Verdes:*comienza a golpiar a vampo*

~varias horas despues~

Bellota:alto,alto esperen

Butcher y Jhode:*dejan de golpiar a Vampo*

Butcher:que susede?,Butter

Bellota:así no llegamos a nada

Jhode:cierto,es vampiro se regenera

Vampo:*tomando té sangriento*y se dan cuenta ahora?

Bellota:Butcher tu sigue golpiandolo nosotras vamos por la maquina

Verdes:*se van*

Butcher:que maquina?...*se encoje de hombros y sigue golpiandolo*

~con las verdes~

Bellota:donde estará esa maquina?

Jhode:por que supones que es una maquina?lo que destruira su dimensión

Bellota: recuerdas que te conté de Mojo?*Jhode aciente*Bueno Vampo es una copia de Mojo y con seguridad abra construido una maquina super exagerada

Jhode:como esa?*señala una maquina de unos 10 metros *

Bellota:si ¬¬

Verdes:*se dirigen a la maquina y comienzan a darles con rayos de poder y golpes*

~mientras tanto en el palacio~

Mayaru:olvidamos darles sus armas

Mikaru:sera para la proccima *sin interés*

~volviendo con las verdes~

Maquina?:*aun intacta *

Bellota:nunca creí que este mono iba a ser mas inteligente que mojo

Butcher:*aparece de la nada*quieren ayuda?

Verdes*dirigen su mirada hacia el*

Bellota:y que hay de Vampo?

Butcher:lo noquie

Verdes:entonces...QUE ESPERAS AYUDANOS!

Butcher:ya voy,ya voy no se esponjen*las ayuda*

~unas horas después~

Maquina?*aun intacta*

Jhode:esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte

Butcher:*le cae un pedazo de techo en la cabeza*AUCH!*se le enciende la bombilla?*y si combinamos nustros ataques?

Verdes:echo!

Los tres:*Bellota lanza rayos sónicos,Jhode su visión de calor y Butcher mangma de sus manos*

Maquina?:*destruida en mil pedazos*

Butcher:debimos a ver echo eso antes

Verdes:*asienten*

~luego las verdes estaban apunto de irse~

Butcher:nos vemos luego Butter y Jho

Verdes:nos vemos butcher*entran al portal *

Continuara...

 **Bellota:no era necesario a ver pusto a Butcher ¬¬**

 **-naa si lo era,bueno fue todo,pongan rewis si quieren-**

 **todas:sayonara,hasta la proccima**


	10. Infierno Rojo

**-Hola lectores,bueno eh aki un nuevo cap-  
**

 **Verdes:tuviste que hacer este cap de Him ¬¬**

 **-sip,bueno lectores este es un cap de la cruel y miserable vida de Ren((vive con Him hay que dar este anuncio))**

Continuamos...

En el mas halla rojo...

Him:*sentado en un "trono"*REN VEN AKI!

~minutos después llega Ren~

Ren:*agitado*si se...señor...que...que desea?

Him:quiero comer,trajiste mi conejo?

Ren:no señor estaba justa mente en eso

Him:pues mas vale que te apresures o si no comerás todas las cucarachas del reino por el resto de tu miserable vida

Ren:se..señor todas las cucarachas?pe-pero el reino esta repleta de ellas*señala un "sillón" *

Him:por que señalas un sillón?

Ren:*agarra una piedra serca de el y se la tira al sillón*

Sillón:*unas cucarachas salen de el sillón y cuando todas se van no hay nada en el lugar del supuesto sillón*

Ren:y eso no es todo,ese trono no es el verdader*señala a un verdadero trono a unos sentimetros de Him*

Trono:*pasa lo mismo que en el sillón*

Him:*sentado en el suelo*QUE ESPERAS?! AYUDAME!

Ren:oh!*se dirige a el y lo ayuda*si señor*lo hace sentar en el verdadero trono*

Him:esta no es vida para un rey*con aire de superior*

Ren:señor tecnica mente no es el rey si no Hakai

Him:YA LO SE MENSO! PERO SOY SU MEJOR AMIGO ESO ME HACE UN REY TAMBIEN!

Ren:*susurra*si usted lo dice

Him:ahora sirve de algo y traeme un conejo

Ren:si señor ¬¬*de mala gana y se va*

~unos minutos después llega Ren~

Ren:*con un conejo "muerto" en las mano*aki su conejo señor*se loo da*

Him:por fin*cuando esta apunto de comerselo entero el conejo abre un ojo y con sus patas le patea la cara un rato después de eso se va*

Ren:*aguantando la risa*

Conejo?:Mueran!*saca metralletas?*mi venganza*comienza a disparale a Him*

Him:*se esconde detrás del trono*REN AYUDAME!

Ren:*aparece detrás de el*me llamo?

Him:*se asusta*de donde sacaste a eso conejo?!

Ren:de el jardín*sin interés*

Him:QUE!SABES QUE TODOS LOS ANIMALES DEL JARDIN SON MUTANTES!?

Ren:oh enserio no sabía *mintiendo*

Him:y ahora que haremos?

Ren:ni i-*mira al conejo*

Him:que tienes?*mira a esa misma dirección*odio a los conejos¬¬

Conejo:*con los ojos de espiral*MUAJAJA!*dispara a todas partes*

Ren:ese no es el conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas?

Él: si¬¬

Ren:tantos días esperando a Alicia lo volvió loco

Him:no hagas chistes busca la manera de safar de esto!*enojado*

Ren:como?es un conejo desquiciado

Him:en ese caso,eres inmortal?

Ren:si pero no le veo el por que eso nos ayudara a escapar

Him:ya lo veras *mirada sadiatica*

Ren: * glup *

Him:*agarra a Ren y lo usa como escudo*

Ren:esta es su brillante idea ?¬¬U

Conejo:MUERAN!*le dispara a Ren*

Ren:*las balas le rebotan en el cuerpo*

Ren y Him:*salen por la puerta y la cierran brusca mente**respiración agitada*

Him:de ahora en mas comeré perros y gatos

Ren:*lo mira con cara de"bromeas?"**cae de espaldas*

Him:*suspira*y que esperas?traeme perros y gatos

Ren:-.-U si señor*se va*

~al día siguiente~

Ren:*leyendo, en el suelo*

Him:cuantos días faltan para la luna roja?*inquieto*

Ren: dos Semanas

Him:y cuanto es eso?

Ren: 14 Días ¬¬

Him:no lo resistiré *cae dramatica mente de espaldas al trono*

Ren:¬¬U(como termino siendo amigo de Hakai)

Voz misteriosa:QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?!

Ren y Him:*muertos del susto*

Him:Ha-Hakai eres tu?donde estas?

Hakai:me comunico con ustedes,desde mi cruel prisión

Ren:o sea de la dimensión oscura?¬¬

Hakai: si¬¬

Him:oh Hakai te extraño mucho,lo peor es que se me acabo el maquillaje TT-TT

Ren:0..0?(y yo que creí que Him no podía ponerse mas raro)

Hakai:¬¬calma,cuando la luna este en posición saldré libre y robaremos todo el maquillaje de todas las dimensiones

Him:WII!mi linda cara necesita buen maquillaje*se va*

Ren:pero que se cree?

Hakai: no tengo ni idea

Continuara...

 **-y eso fue todo,estuve pensando en poner a Butch y Juno en los penultiumos capitulos-**

 **Bellota:y cuantos piensas hacer?  
-la meta es de 20 o mas capitulos-**

 **verdes:no sufriremos tan pronto**

 **-como sea nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo-**

 **Todos: sayonara**


	11. Dia normal

**Ling:Hola lectores!**

 **-Ling que haces aquí?-**

 **Ling:me quedare contigo por u tiempo  
**

 **-oh?okey(ayuda TT^TT )-**

 **Verdes:vale,vale continua el fic**

 **-si(soy una desgraciada TT^TT)pero antes lamento el retraso-  
**

Seguimos...

Verdes:llegamos!*gritando nivel mundial?*

sirvientes del palacio :hola princesas*haciendo reverencia*

Jhode:^^hola,pero no es necesario hacer eso

Bellota:si,no hagan reverencia

Sirvientes del palacio:las adoramos princesas*celebran?((Meiko:pos...mas raros no se pudieron poner))*

Verdes:^^iremos a nuestra habitación*se van*

~se van al laboratorio~

Mayaru:*ve a las verdes*llegaron por fin

Mikaru:olvidamos darles sus armas*sin interés*

Verdes:TENENEMOS ARMAS!?*enojadas*

Mikaru:pos si*les da un palo de metal gris con blanco y una gema de su respectivo color a cada una*

Verdes:*lo agarran*y esto como para que?

Mayaru:son sus armas

Verdes:?*caras confundidas*

Mikaru:solo estiendan hacia un lado el palo y piensen en el arma que quieren que se combierta

Verdes:*le hacen caso y a las dos le salio una espada de su respectivo color (Meiko:como si fuera un olograma pero capas de cortar todo y por todo me refiero a todo))* guau!

Hermanas:verdad que si?

Mikaru:ahora hablemos de su casamiento

Verdes:ca-ca-casamiento!?*se ponen palidas*

Mikaru:si y hay que elegir esposo

Verdes:YO NO VI NADA DE ESO EN EL CONTRATO!

Mikaru:pero es muy obvio que se tienen que casarse,por que creen que la reina y el rey no tuvieron hijos?

Verdes:*caen de espaldas y quedan inconcientes*

Mayaru:primero:ellas no se van a casar hasta su edad apropiada

Mikaru:en otras palabras nunca ¬¬

Mayaru:*ignorando la*segundo:el rey y la reina no tuvieron hijos por que no tuvieron oportunidad y tercero:EN QUE PIENSAS AL DECIRLES QUE SE VAN A CASAR!?

Mikaru:en la esprecion de sus rostros

Mayaru:*cae de espaldas*

~unas horas después~

Mayaru:creo que ya es hora de decirles

Mikaru:naa dejalas sufrir un poco mas*comiendo palomitas *

Mayaru:pero solo miralas

Verdes:*en un rincón cada una,en posición fetal*me voy a casar,me voy a casar,soy muy joven,soy muy joven*repitiendo lo una y otra y otra vez*

Mayaru:creo que las traumatisaste

Mikaru:no exageres...aunque...sabes que?mejor diles

Mayaru:*les dice la verdad*

Verdes:TU!*de la nada sacan sus "espadas"que luego de unos segundos se tranforma en distintas armas rapida mente*ANATA WA SHINIMASU!

Mayaru:desde cuando hablan japones?0.0

Verdes:*persiguiendo a Mikaru*

Mikaru:*corriendo por su vida*

~horas después~

Mayaru:*vendando la cabeza de Mikaru*

Verdes:a la proccima no nos mates del miedo y no te mataremos

Mikaru:bueno ya dije que lo sentia,ademas¿ como le hacen esto a su guardiana?

Verdes:Bellota:tu no eres mi guardiana Jhode:te lo tienes bien merecido

Mayaru:bueno dejen de pelear

Mikaru:bueno ya es demasiado tarde vallan a dormir

Verdes:pero...pero

Mikaru:nada de peros a la cama

Verdes:*se van frustradas*

Mikaru:*se desmaya*

~en la habitación verde~

Verdes:*tendidas en la cama*que dia*se miran*ni que me lo digas*se miran otra vez y se rien*

Continuara...

 **Verdes:tan corto?**

 **-si estoy floja-**

 **Ling:siempre es así de floja? ^^U**

 **Verdes:si - . -U**

 **-yonde kurete arigató -**

 **Verdes y Ling:que?**


	12. Momento de la verdad

**-lamento la tardansa es que me mude,el interne no funsionaba,envie a las verdes por paqueteria,mi hermano se enamoro de un angel un dia normal-**

 **Sasuke:no me enamore de nadie!¬/¬**

 **Ling:voy a buscar a las verdes!de seguro se perdieron ¬¬**

Continua...((yo:despues de mil años ¬¬))

Bellota:*leyendo?*

Jhode:*buscando libros?*es inutil!buscamos en toda la bibloteca!la dimos vuelta!pero no hay nada de la luna roja!

Mayaru:l-la lu-luna roja?!

Verdes:*se miran*emmm no((Yo:tipico ¬¬))

mikaru:que saben de lA luna roja?

bellota:no mucho,pero...nos explican?

mayaru:*suspira*okey veran hace muchos años una dimension oscura llamada DARK HART ya que allly se encuentran villanos con los poderes sufisientes para amenasar al mundo,villanos sin corazon tubo...como desirlo...una fuga

mikaru:una grieta de la que barios villanos pudieron escapar,uvo muchas guerras;perdidas de guerreros y todo paso en luna llena

mayaru:hakari hizo un trato con la luna,la luna le daria parte de su poder;pero el tendria que sacrificar muchas vidas para mantenerlo

mikaru:y fue lo que hizo por eso la luna se conbierte en roja gracias a la sangre de esas personas

mayaru:cada mil años con el brillo de la luna roja la grieta volvera a abrirse y los villanos saldran

mikaru:y hay comenzara nuestra guerra

bellota:que hay del cristal rojo?  
mayaru:es la luna roja,le da fuerzas a quien la comboque

Jhode:por que no nos lo dijieron antes?  
mikaru:no sabiamos si la guerra se hacercaba

bellota:bien pero ahora quiero completa honestidad

hermanas:echo!

continuara...

 **sasuke:tan corto?!**

 **-si lo se me disculpo-**

 **verdes:*les suenan todo hueso del cuerpo*como nos convensiste?**

 **ling:otra vez!tan corto!?floja ¬¬**

 **-es dificil!como sea yonde Kurate arigato-**


End file.
